


In the Old Days

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>nostalgia</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Old Days

Remus had never been in Sirius's bedroom when Sirius had lived at Number Twelve, had never even been to the _house_ until they'd started using it for Order business.  
  
Naturally, he was slightly surprised when he saw the inside.  
  
"Well," he said, blinking, "Sirius, I wasn't aware you were into... Muggle girls."  
  
Sirius looked confused for a second before he remembered what was hanging on his own walls. "Oh, them," he said dismissively. "I knew they would drive dear old Mum 'round the bend." He smiled, the hint of his old smirk just barely there, but enough for Remus to hope that Sirius might once again return to his old self. "It worked, too. You should have heard her rant about them." He returned to rummaging through the bottom of the wardrobe.  
  
"I'm sure," said Remus, surveying the rest of the room. It was dusty and unlived-in, though Remus noted with surprise that Sirius's mother had kept the room virtually intact since he had moved out.  
  
"Here we are," said Sirius, straightening up again, and moving to sit on the bed. Remus sat beside him, though he was careful not to press, not to make Sirius think he was obliged to... do anything.  
  
"Remember all these?" Sirius asked, oblivious. He upended an old box over their laps and a pile of snapshots fell out, all magical. "Look, there's you, remember that awful haircut you used to have?" Sirius laughed and Remus took the photo gingerly between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"I remember it was your fault," he said coolly. "You burned it off our first week in Transfiguration."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Did I?" He ruffled Remus's hair affectionately. "You don't seem to mind now."  
  
Remus wasn't sure what to say. After all, that incident had been the very thing that had gotten Remus to realize that maybe, in fact, he could make friends at Hogwarts. Sirius had seemed so genuinely apologetic -- it wasn't like it would have been with Snape, or one of their other targets, where Sirius may have faked sorry because a teacher had made him, or because he thought it was funny to lead Remus along. Sirius really wanted Remus to like him.  
  
"And here!" Sirius withdrew another picture, taken their seventh year, which showed the four of them getting quite drunk in celebration of James's engagement. Remus wasn't sure who had taken the picture; perhaps it was Lily. Sirius said nothing as he watched as, over and over again, Peter Pettigrew fell flat on his back, taking James with him, while Sirius laughed and Remus watched, the firewhiskey making it increasingly difficult to hide his amusement.  
  
Sirius gripped the picture tightly, his jaw set. Remus tentatively reached out and laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Padfoot," he started, but he didn't finish.  
  
"It'll be all right," said Sirius thickly. "It'll be all right. We'll make it all right, won't we, Moony?" He turned to Remus and reached up to brush his thumb across Remus's jawline. "We'll make it all right."  
  
Remus wasn't sure how to respond to this, wasn't sure he wanted to admit he didn't believe Sirius, even to himself. So he did the only thing that felt natural -- he kissed him, soft at first and then more deeply, as the old feelings began to bubble to the surface once more. Sirius drew Remus closer, seemingly just as willing as Remus was to forget what was going on outside these four walls, and probably with the thought that his mother would have had an even more impressive fit if she knew exactly what was going on in her own home.


End file.
